Knothole Glade
Knothole Glade is a location in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. It is a town situated on the Witchwood island off the Albion mainland, near the Witchwood Arena and the Temple of Avo. It is protected from the various dangerous creatures that occupy the island by a large wooden gate which is constantly guarded. Map Description A village founded by the woodcutters of old. General The warriors of Knothole Glade are known to wield some of the best Axes in all of Albion. History In ancient times, the warriors of Knothole Glade were great balverine hunters and had to undergo a gruesome initiation ceremony requiring them to kill a balverine with their bare hands. They would then be able to wear a tattoo in the image of a howling balverine to prove their strength. Even by the time of Fable, balverine hunters from Knothole Glade were some of the greatest in Albion, such as Scarlet Robe. Fable The village is led by a chieftain who also runs the local Fist Fighters gang. In the middle of the town stands a statue of Scarlet Robe, a heroine popular for her balverine slaying exploits, because she was born there. Despite being one of the larger towns in Albion, Knothole Glade is perhaps the least safe, commonly suffering attacks from balverines and bandits. Because of the constant danger of surprise attacks, it seems that the town has permitted weapons to be unsheathed for immediate action - as opposed to Oakvale, Hook Coast, and Snowspire Village, where it is criminal to have a drawn weapon. However, for the most part, the town runs smoothly. There is a tavern, a weapons shop, and a tattoo shop as well as a general store. A unique element of the town is the shooting range. There is also a Demon Door located in Knothole Glade. It is found in a secluded path south of the shooting range. It requires the player to shoot an arrow at his face. If the shot is strong enough, the Demon Door will open. A Hero with a low Archery skill can usually open this with a charged shot from Arken's Crossbow. Economy The towns main export is Wood and Axes which it supplies to all of Albion. Buildings #Price: 63,000 Rent: Day: 126 Max: 378 #Price: 39,000 Rent: Day: 78 Max: 234 #Price: 21,000 Rent: Day: 420 Max: 1,260 #Price: 20,500 Rent: Day: 410 Max: 1,230 #Price: 21,000 Rent: Day: 420 Max: 1,260 #Price: 15,000 Rent: Day: 540 Max: 1,620 #Price: 13,500 Rent: Day: 600 Max: 1,800 #Price: 51,500 Rent: Day: 103 Max: 309 #Price: 13,500 Rent: Day: 540 Max: 1,620 #Price: N/A Rent: N/A #Price: 9,000 Rent: Day: 1000 Max: 3,000 Upgrades: 1-4k 2-6k 3-5k #Price: 15,000 Rent: Day: 600 Max: 1,800 #Price: 62,500 Rent: Day: 625 Max: 1,875 Totals: Buy: 344,500 Rent/Day: 5,462 Rent/Max: 16,386 Fable II Knothole Glade is mentioned in Fable II, as part of the Knothole Island DLC. The inhabitants have made an exodus migration, because they had grown tired of constant balverine attacks and the weather. They had heard there was an island further to the southeast which allows its inhabitants to control the weather. The Knothole tribe decided it was worth a shot and set sail. Knothole Island was the result. Trivia *In TLC, unlike the first version, Knothole Glade cannot be completely owned. It is unknown why this is, but it may be that by adding quests for the Chieftain, the developers made him unkillable and thus the player cannot own his home. *During the White Balverine quest, before fighting it, you can go to the Armory and Tattooist and find that items have been left on their display stands, all of which can be stolen. **You can also do this during the Break the Siege quest. You can exploit this continuously for free weapons, armor, and augments. *There is a silver key buried in the centre of circle of fernes which can be found at the back of the space between the marital house and the house next to it. Known Bugs/Glitches *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, there is a bug in which after the White Balverine quest, one of the villagers, including shopkeepers, will be permanently removed from the game. There is no known way of preventing this. Gallery MINIMAP_KNOTHOLEGLADE_FRONT_END.png|Minimap ru:Нотхоул Глэйд Category:Fable Towns Category:Fable Locations